


Retaliation

by The_Power_of_Names



Category: If I Had Wings (2013)
Genre: Blind Character, Bullying, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Power_of_Names/pseuds/The_Power_of_Names
Summary: What if Brad had gotten a bad feeling when he left the school and went back to make sure all was well? What if he interrupted Tyson and the others during their prank?





	Retaliation

It was bad enough having Tyson act like a douche during practice, but did he really have to do it while Alex and Brad were minding their own business? The jerk wasn't even trying to be creative anymore.

The comments seemed to roll off Alex. Brad was more likely to respond in kind, especially to the jokes at his own expense.

*~*~*~*

"I actually have to go," Brad said as he pulled his clothes out of the locker. "My dad's working overtime, so I have to make my little brother dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, um..." Alex fingered his watch, quickly getting a feel for the time. "My dad should be here in, like, a half an hour, so I'll probably just shower and wait for him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Mother."

"Okay, see you, man."

"See you."

*~*~*~*

Brad left the locker room with an armful of his clothes and his backpack in the other. His thoughts split between what there was at the house to cook up and that the looks on Tyson and his little gang's faces were not a good sign. He barely took two steps out of the building when a dark feeling overcame him. Something was not right.

Seconds later, his clothes and bag were on the ground and his feet were flying down the hallways back towards the locker room. The screams and laughter reached him first.

"Leave me alone! Go Away!"

That was Alex's voice and in that moment Brad thanked God that he hadn't left for home yet. He forced his way past the two girls, then the jackass recording with the phone. The next thing he knew, his fist slammed into Tyson's jaw and he was yelling.

"Think you're so tough, huh!? How about you mess with someone who'll fight back?"

The four backed away; probably a good thing since he was standing in front of Alex like a dragon protecting its treasure. He was daring them to take another shot at the boy still on the floor with tears on his cheeks and both ears covered because there was no way in Hell he'd let them succeed.

"Get lost!"

The one with the video left first with a shrug and a smirk. Then went the blonde, but Amy... the one he'd initially thought 'sweet' was pulling Tyson out the door. Brad kept a cautious eye on them until the group had fully vacated the room. As soon as he felt it was safe, he crouched down next to Alex's trembling form.

"Hey, Alex, it's okay. It's over. They're gone." 

Without even realising it, Brad's arms had encircled the blind boy. The two stayed wrapped up together for what could had been an eternity- not that it mattered. He found his fingers trailing over Alex's cheeks brushing away tears the way he wished that he could brush the entire incident from his friend's memory.

"This should never have happened to you."

And it wouldn't again as long as he was around.


End file.
